Eyes On Fire
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri di Hutan Aokigahara/Sasuke menemukannya, Sakura yang hendak bunuh diri/Dia, gadis itu yang memberi surat cinta dihari valentine untukmu loh.. Sasuke/Gadis itu menyukaimu, Sasuke!/Hn, begitu ya./mind to read? / RnR, please?/[Bonus Chapter is up with lil bit romance scene] Lime Inside not for underage!
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

 **"** **Eyes On Fire"**

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typos, No Used EYD  
Crime, Gore, Soft Lime, NC-17, etc!

NO PLAGIARISM, PLEASE!

Jika Tidak Suka Jangan Memaksakan Diri Untuk Baca, Tinggalkan segera ff ini, simple!

* * *

[cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tidak ada keuntungan saya dalam membuat ff ini, _it's just for fun_!]

\

/

\

Hutan Aokigahara dikenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri populer di Jepang, hutan yang sepi di kaki Gunung Fuji ini benar-benar gelap. Sepanjang jalan, di beberapa titik kita hanya menjumpai pita-pita merah, tas ransel yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya, botol-botol sake kosong, kartu kredit lusuh, dan semua barang-barang tak terpakai layaknya sampah terdapat disana.*

Benda-benda sampah itu adalah benda-benda yang ditinggal pemiliknya yang mengakhiri hidupnya di hutan itu dengan kata lain mereka yang bunuh diri karena putus asa, tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk permasalahan yang mereka hadapi, mereka yang kehilangan harapan, dan mereka yang mengambil tindakan bunuh diri karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan hingga merasa bunuh dirilah adalah jawaban atas semua penderitaan yang mereka alami.

Kurang dari 100 peristiwa bunuh diri terjadi tiap tahunnya di hutan Aokigahara, hutan yang disebut hutan kematian atau biasanya dikenal sebagai lembah terakhir, lembah kematian, dimana semua penderitaan dan jeritan hati berakhir disana, namun yang jadi pertanyaan adalah apakah dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Ya, jawabannya sudah pasti iya, karena seseorang tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan beban hidup, tak perlu mengeluarkan air mata, dan tak perlu lagi bernafas hanya untuk merasakan kerasnya kehidupan di tanah yang penuh dengan darah dan air mata ini.

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan dadanya yang bidang, kulitnya yang putih bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, model rambutnya yang sangat unik dan menarik perhatian orang yag melihatnya, bibirnya yang merah cerah dan _kissable_ , dan suara _baritone_ khasnya yang terdengar begitu eksotis disetiap kata yang keluar bibirnya yang eksotis itu.

Sasuke, begitulah orang memanggilnya, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kepribadian yang unik, dingin, mempunyai jalan pikirannya sendiri yang sulit ditebak/dibaca, disatu-sisi ia sangat tegas, lembut dan kejam disaat yang bersamaan, dan yang terakhir yang paling unik adalah dia pemuda yang tampan yang tahu apa artinya cinta tetapi ia menutup hatinya, dan dia punya perasaan akan hal itu tetapi dia tidak menganggap eksistensi perasaan itu ada. Uchiha Sasuke, ah... Dia begitu menarik dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, pria tampan ciptaan Tuhan yang mengagumkan yang begitu sulit dijangkau oleh siapapun.

Masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan menjadikan Sasuke pemuda yang demikian kejam dan tak berperasaan, dan hal itu juga yang menyeretnya dalam lingkaran setan yang tak berujung, menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dari sebuah organisasi kotor yang didirikan oleh pemerintah Jepang untuk membunuh para petinggi yang melakukan tindakan KKN (Korupsi, Kolusi, dan Nepotisme) dan membunuh para petinggi yang bekerja-sama dengan para sindikat narkoba jaringan internasional maupun domestik, akan tetapi dibaliknya organiasasi ini ada beberapa orang yang pro terhadap pemerintah yang korup, dengan atas nama uang dan kemewahan fasilitas beberapa anggota berkhianat. Well, perang dingin internal pun tak dapat terelakan. Organisasi itu dikenal sebagai _Anbu Organization_ yang disingkat AO

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis perawan yang baru menamatkan strata satu-nya dari Tokyo University sekarang ia mendapatkan gelar dokter yang ahli dibidang syaraf dan radiologi. Ayahnya adalah seorang kaki tangan dari salah satu petinggi pemerintahan Jepang. Keluarga Sakura adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan, sebagai anak tunggal ia hampir selalu mendapatkan yang ia mau, namunentah mengapa kepergiaan ibunya membuat kepribadiannya sedikit berubah, ia menjadi gadis yang pendiam, ayahnya selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Sakura hanya mempunyai Ino dan Karin, sahabat-sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninnya sejak SMP hingga sekarang, Sakura tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki manapun, beda dengan Ino yang memiliki calon tunangan bernama Sai, dan Karin yang memiliki kekasih bernama Kakashi.

Kesialan selalu mampir dalam kehidupan gadis perawan yang malang ini, gadis yang namanya serupa dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang dan matanya yang bulat besar dengan emeraldnya yang begitu indah. Oh... Sakura yang malang, ayahnya dituduh melakukn penggelapan dana infrastruktur perbaikan jalan raya Nakoyaki Street sebanyak 13,7 miliyar ryoo. Haruno Kizashi tak sanggup menanggung beban hidupnya yang difitnah seperti ini belum lagi ketidakterimaannya akan kematian mendiang istrinya, Haruno Mebuki

Haruno Kizashi diketemukan mati mengenaskan dirumahnya dengan cara menusukan pedang Samurai sedalam 30 milimeter tepat di jantungnya, darah mengering disekujur perutnya dan di lantai terdapat titik-titik darah mengering. Berita ini menjadi headline news dibeberapa stasiun televisi dan itu berakibat fatal akan kejiwaan Sakura

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 _Minami Dori Foodcourt, Masaki Street, Tokyo._

"Sakura..." Karin memanggil sahabatnya lembut dan menggengam tangannya, menyalurkan setiap kehangatan kepada sahabatnya baiknya, berharap Sakura bisa sedikit tenang dan melupakan sejenak beban pikirannya

"K-Ka-rin... I-Inooo... a-aku.. hiks..." suaranya bergetar menahan setiap perasaan luka itu

Ino tak sanggup melihat Sakura begini, Ino langsung memeluknya erat, begitu erat, sangat erat, seolah-olah besok mereka tak pernah bisa bertemu kembali

"Jangan katakan apapun, sayang... Menangislah, menangislah saja, aku dapat merasakan apa yang kaurasakan"

"Iya, tak usah malu menangis ditempat umum-"ujar Karin penuh kasih

"- Jika ada yang memarahimu karena kau menangis, akan pukul bokongnya.. haha.." tambahnya lagi, dengan sedikit candaan konyol berharap Sakura sedikit terhibur dengan lelucon yang dibuat Karin

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 _Markas bawah tanah AO._

"Berita bodoh itu terus-menerus disiarkan ditelevisi, sungguh.. konyol, aku hampir tak percaya" ujar Gaara yang duduk disofa malas.

"Kita patut berterima-kasih tanpa kejeniusan Shikamaru, usaha kita menyembunyikan Kizashi akan terbongkar dan sia-sia" Shino membuka suara dan menyesap kopi hitamnya

"Enak saja, itu juga dengan bantuanku dan Utakata, tahu! Meh, seharusnya berterima-kasihlah padaku dan Utakata juga, ne Utakata aku benarkan?"

"Hem... Hem.. kau benar, Naruto!" seru Utakata terkekeh melihat raut wajah Gaara yang cemberut

"What a drag" ujar Shikamaru

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik barang sebentar saja, aku butuh ketenangan, tch.." tuturnya, lalu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang isolasi yang kedap suara.

.

.

 **~Danzo-Oyabun is calling**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering dan tertera nama Danzo-Oyabun disana, danzo merupakan salah satu petinggi pemerintahan Jepang yang memberikan perintah (misi) khusus kepada kelompok yang diketuai Sasuke. Danzo itu diibaratkan serigala berbulu domba, maka dari itu Sasuke selalu menyaring setiap perintahnya, tidak semua misi yang diamanahkan Danzo dilakukan Sasuke dkk, contohnya misi pembunuhan terhadap Haruno Kizashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino mengelabuhi Danzo dengan cara menggantikan seseorang yang mati mengenaskan dirumah Sakura (semacam subtitusi personal)

"Hn, ada apa Danzo?"

"Heh, kau ini... Selalu tidak sopan seperti biasa!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, _to the point_ saja, aku malas menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu" tutur Sasuke tegas setengah menyinggung

"Dasar.. Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Hanya kelompokmu yang bisa diandalkan untuk hal ini. Besok aku mau kalian membunuh ketua badan Bea & Cukai (Pajak Negara), namanya Temuji, lelaki berambut kuning yang menjijikan, aku tak mau kematiannya terendus media, seperti biasa, buatlah cerita konyol yang menyakinkan orang-orang bahwa dia bunuh diri di Aokigahara, kau tahu kan apa maksud dan keinginanku?"

"Hn, mengapa kau menginginkan kematiannya?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik

"Ku tahu kau cukup pintar, aku hanya tidak suka jika dia menikahkan anaknya dengan keponakanku, itu penghinaan bagiku, dengan begitu aku bisa mencegah pernikahan bodoh itu. Lagipula dia orang yang pantas dibunuh, tanyakan pada Shino jejak kotornya, Shino tahu semua tentangnya dan hal-hal menjijikan yang pernah dia lakukan "

"Baiklah, Danzo. Selamat malam"

PIP

"Hn, kita lihat Danzo. Jika kau salah aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya, tetapi jika kau benar dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkan kepalanya, cih.." Sasuke bergumam sendiri di ruang isolasi kedap suara, ia mengirim pesan kepada Shino untuk menemuninya segera dan membicarakan kebenaran soal Temuji dari Shino.

.

.

 **8.30 PM**

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda menangis terseduh-seduh dan merapatkan dirinya kedinding sudut kamarnya, rambut panjangnya yang biasanya terurai indah kini kusut dan berantakan, mata emeraldnya sembab, cerita hidupnya bagaikan _roller coaster_.

.

* * *

 _Dan bunga-bunga berguguran menyentuh tanah  
Bunga-bunga mengering  
Semilir pilu angin menangisi gugurnya bunga-bunga yang jatuh ke tanah  
Air tak lagi beriak dan awan bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya malam_

* * *

.

Dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan raga. Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia mengambil tas ransel, boneka minnie mouse kecil pemberian terakhir ulang-tahun dari ibunya, dan ia mengambil sebotol sake yang biasanya diminum oleh ayahnya. Sakura mengenakan baju kasual berwarna biru gelap dan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna hitam. Sebentar ia menelpon kedua sahabatnya dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai mereka, Ino dan Karin, Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sebuah pelepas kerinduan semata akunya. Ya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini. Hutan Aokigahara adalah tempat perhentian yang sangat tepat pikir Sakura. Selamat tinggal dunia yang kejam!

.

.

 _Daun-daun gugur, Hutan Aokigahara, Jepang._  
 _2.35 PM_

"Cih, aku tak menyangka. Diusiaku yang ke 23 tahun ini. Aku sudah membunuh 67 orang" Ujar Sasuke yang memutilasi badan Temuji satu persatu, darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya dan bau-bau anyir terendus hidungnya

"Dia memang pantas dibunuh, dia bajingan, Sasuke!" ucap Shino kalem

"Eww, tempat ini menjijikan. Mengapa ada tempat menyeramkan seperti ini?!" Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang disajikan hutan kematian itu.

"..." Utakata hanya terdiam saja dan menahan hasratnya untuk muntah melihat mayat-mayat begantungan dipohon-pohon besar

Sasuke dan Gaara dengan telaten memotong bagian-bagian tubuh Temuji menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Cipratan darah mengotori kemeja Sasuke dan Gaara, sedangkan Shikamaru stand by di mobil jeep mereka.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit informasi yang dia dapat dari internet, Sakura tiba di Hutan Aokigahara. Butuh waktu 4 jam penuh menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke lembah kematian ini, hatinya sudah mantap dan ia sudah berjanji tak'kan menyesali keputusannya ini, bunuh diri adalah jawaban dari semua masalahnya, ia tak sanggup hidup seorang diri lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, ini keputusan final-nya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, ia memasuki hutan yang mengerikan itu seorang diri, dengan segenap keberanian dan keteguhan hatinya yang rapuh ia masuk kedalam, racun dalam botol kecil ia genggam erat, raut wajah Sakura begitu gelap dan nyaris tanpa ekspersi. Ia melewati sebuah mobil jeep (Shikamaru tertidur di dalam mobil), tetapi ia tak menghiraukan mobil jeep itu. Sakura terus melnagkah kedalam hutan, mencoba mencari tempat yang pas untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah acara potong-memotong alias memutilasi Temuji, sang dalang dibalik nepotisme Jepang 20xx. Sasuke permisi untuk membuang air kecil ke semak-semak dekat sungai kecil buatan(?) sementara Gaara, Naruto, Shino, dan Utakata kembali ke jeep. Namun entah mengapa, Naruto tak jadi kembali ke jeep, sepertinya ia juga mau buang air kecil.

.

 _Emerald-Onyx bertemu pandang_

 _._

Sakura terperangah melihat mata kelam dan tajam itu. Sasuke tak bersuara sepatah kata pun, ia hanya mengernyit heran melihat seorang gadis berhelaianmerah muda yang terasa familiar dipikirannya, tetapi ia lupa siapakah gadis ini. Naruto yang berada dibelakang Saskue tak kalah terkejut dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"What the fuck, Cherry blossom?!" teriak Naruto heboh, mata birunya membesar

"N-Naruto... ah.. Sa.. Sa..ah, sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Demi Tuhan Cherry, apa kau mau bunuh diri?" Naruto terus berkicau layaknya burung yang baru lepas dari kandang.

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, gadis berambut pink!"

"..." Sakura tak bergeming hanya likuid bening mengalir di-wajah cantiknya.

"Heh, gadis berambut pink-" Naruto tertawa remeh.

"-namanya Haruno Sakura! Dia teman sekelas kita dulu sewaktu SMP, dia yang pernah memberimu surat cinta dihari valentine tetapi kau mengacuhkannya dan pergi, ya.. walaupun kau menerima surat cinta itu dan memasukannya ke saku-celanamu. Hehe.. aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.. Karena jujur saja, sebenarnya aku suka padanya, hanya... Saja Gaara juga menyukainya. Jadi kuputuskan diam saja, lagipula dia menyukaimu, Sasuke!" jelas Naruto panjang dan lebar, sedangkan Sakura terus menangis dalam diam dan menundukkan wajahnya

"Hn, begitu ya-" ujarnya. Sasuke yang dingin, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Entah mengapa sisi lain dirinya berteriak seolah-olah sebagian dirinya tak terima jika gadis berambut pink ini mengakhiri hidupnya di hutan menjijikan ini. Otaknya berpikir keras, apakah ada hubungan antara Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Sakura, apakah mereka ayah dan anak atau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Mengingat selama berita tolol itu bergentayangan ditelevisi hanya tidak pernah sekalipun keluarga Kizashi disinggung, karenanya Sasuke tak tahu apa hubungan Kizashi dan gadis pink ini.

"Hn, apakah kau putri Haruno Kizashi?"

"... Untuk kau bertanya seperti itu, cepat pergi dari sini kalian berdua tentang siapa aku dan masalahku ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, jangan menghalangi jalanku!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak dengan suaranya parau

"..." Naruto terdiam membisu dan menundukan kepalanya

"... tentu ini ada hubugannya denganku, gadis pink! Naruto, kembalilah ke jeep dan pesankan taxi silver bird untukku didepan, kalian pulanglah!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti-" ujar Naruto lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Sasuke dan berbisik "Sasuke, kuharap kau bisa mencegahnya bunuh diri! Kau tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamanya loh... kalau bisa rebut hatinya, aku mendukungmu!"

"Hn, jangan asal bicara, bodoh!"

"Ok, aku pergi ya... Jaaa..."

.

* * *

 _. . Eyes on fire . ._ _  
Caramu menatap mataku  
Seperti...  
Membakar dan menguliti jiwaku  
Membuka pintu yang terkunci rapat  
Menyegarkan tulang-tulangku nyeri_

* * *

5 menit Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan yang berarti.

 _~Zrasshhhhh..._

Hujan pun turun. Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang cukup tebal itu dan memakaikannya pada Sakura, maka terekspsoslah dada bidang Sasuke, tubuhnya yang atletis dan terpahat sempurna, tetapi disuasana seperti ini Sakura tak menghiraukannya, aura kegelapan masih setia menyelimuti dirinya yang kalut dan menyedihkan

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, kaupikir kau siapa?! Hah! Dengar, aku tak pernah memintaku melakukan kebaikan sebanyak ini, pergilah dari sini!" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang tepat didepannya

Kedua-tangan Sasuke menyentuh pundak gadis perawan itu seraya berkata;

"Percayalah, aku pun pernah dalam situasi seperti ini. Semua keluargaku dibantai habis oleh kelompok rendahan dibawah pimpinan Yakuza. Dulu, aku juga sempat berpikir konyol, mau mengakhiri hidup ini, mungkin dengan bunuh diri semua masalahku selesai dan aku tidak harus hidup seorang diri. Tetapi... Aku tak melakukannya, entah mengapa. Aku hanya tak mengerti dan berpikir, apakah bunuh diri ini benar? Kemana jiwaku akan pergi setelah bunuh diri nanti? Itulah yang aku pikirkan, lalu aku mengurungkan niatku dan melanjutkan hidupku, meski sakit aku harus menjalaninya, aku hanya teringat kata Kaasan-ku, dia... Ibuku selalu mengajarkan banyak hal. Sakura..."

"..." Sakura terdiam. Sasuke mengambil botol kecil dari tangan Sakura dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, Sasuke tahu itu racun.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan. Beraninya kau membuang botol itu?!"

Mpfhhhhhhhhhh...

Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada tadi dengan cepat mencium gadis itu. Entahlah, Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti, badanya bergerak sendiri. Instingnya sebagai lelaki mendorongnya untuk melumat bibir ranum gadis itu

Akhhh.. Mpggghhhh...

Sasuke terus-menerus melumat bibir gadis itu, tangannya pun menyentuh payudara Sakura  
Instingnya sebagai laki-lakimembuatnya gelap mata. Entah pikiran kotor mata yang mendistraksi-dirinya melakukan hal sejauh ini, dia tak mengerti, dia seperti vampir yang kehausan darah dan menekan ciuman itu lebih dalam dan lebih intim.

"Hentikan..!" Sakura mendorong badan Sasuke sekuat tenaga

"Maaf" ujar Sasuke dengan kilatan mata penuh penyesalan

Setelah melalui proses yang cukup rumit, akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya, Sasuke menjelaskan ayahnya masih hidup dimarkas rahasia mereka di bawah tanah, lalu mereka menaiki taxi silver bird tadi yang dipesan oleh Naruto, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura mungkin kelelahan, ia pun tertidur dibahu Sasuke lelap

"Sakura... Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu" ucap Sasuke kepada sakura yang terlelap dibahunya, ia mengecup kening Sakura. Sejak pembantaian keluarganya, baru sekaranglah, entah mengapa sebagian jiwa Sasuke terasa hidup kembali, cara gadis itu menatapnya tadi seolah-olah menyegarkan jiwanya kering dan tulang-tulangnya yang nyeri.

.

.

* * *

Sepertinya ada kisah cinta yang indah  
Dibalik pertemuan yang tak terduga  
Di hutan Aokigahara  
Hutan kematian yang menjadi saksi bisu  
Pertemuan antara musim dingin dan musim semi

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

.

Author's Note:

*Hutan Aokigahara diperoleh dari wikipedia.

...

Thanks for reading :)

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan


	2. Bonus Chapter with lil bit Romance Scene

.

* * *

 **"Eyes On Fire"**

Story by Joanna Katharina

Naruto is not mine but Uncle Kishimoto

 _Bonus Chapter Just For You Dear_

* * *

Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan tak terasa sudah sudah 5 jam penuh mereka berada di taxi sialan itu, ouch.. Sepertinya bokong Sasuke terasa panas. _Well_ , itu tidak masalah selama ada gadis berhelaian merah-muda itu sudah cukup baginya. Sasuke pun mengendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style, ia menurunkan gadis itu di ranjangnya.

Sial, pemandangan menyebalkan tersaji didepan matanya ketika ia hendak mengambil segelas air dingin di dapur.

"Kau sudah kembali, ne Sasuke?" tanya Utakata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Hn, sedang apa kalian disini, bukankah seharusnya kalian kembali ke markas?" Sasuke tak menjawab malah balik bertanya, seolah mereka bagaikan sekumpulan serangga penganggu yang harus disingkirkan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Sasuke. Kau kan yang memegang kunci markas kita, mana bisa kami kesana, percuma saja, tahu kau!" Ujar Shikamaru yang kelihatan kesal.

"Oi, Sasuke. Aku lapar, didalam kulkasmu tidak ada ramen instan, memang sih ada bahan-bahan makanan olahan, tapi kau tahu kan kami tak bisa memasak sepertimu dan Shino, huft.." Ujar Naruto dengan lesuh.

" _Usuratonkachi_! Memang kemana Shino?" Sasuke mendecih pelan dan matanya tertuju kepada Naruto.

"Dia bilang ayahnya sakit, jadi dia segera pulang tadi. Ibunya menelpon" jelas Gaara yang berdiri dari kursi meja makan dan segera mencuci tangannya ke wastafel.

Perdebatan konyol antara Sasuke dan Naruto pun selesai, yap.. Berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memasak sup miso, _yuzu sorbet_ , dan _doria sarada_ / _salad_. Mereka makan dengan lahap, _Oh I see_ , Selain tampan, jenius, ternyata Sasuke pintar memasak, demi apapun lelaki seperti Sasuke adalah idaman setiap perempuan.

Acara makan bersama sedikit tegang karena membahas soal pekerjaan mereka yang sedikit mengerikan. Oke, bicara soal Haruno Kizashi, Sasuke kelihatan sedikit kuatir namun kekuatiran itu tak berlangsung lama, ia berpikir toh... Dia (Kizashi) akan tetap aman selama dalam _perlindungannya._ Oh lihatlah, Naruto kelihatan sangat rakus sekali. Naruto mengakui dan membatin dalam hati _meskipun bukan ramen tetapi pengecualian untuk sup miso ala Sasuke_ , hingga-

"Ya.. Sasuke, aku kan masih mau nambah... _Dasar pelit!_ " ujar Naruto kecewa karena Sasuke menyisihkan mangkuk besar itu dan menyimpannya di dapur, perempat siku-siku pun muncul di kening Naruto berkulit tan itu.

"Heh, kau ini. Lihat, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan, Naruto, perhatikan berat badanmu." Ujar Utakata kalem, sedangkannya yang lainnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto ini tidak berubah selalu bodoh seperti biasa, _Gaara membatin dalam hati_

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh mereka segera ke markas melihat keadaan Kizashi di ruang rahasia bawah tanah dan mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukan Danzo-Oyabun, sementara dirinya menyetel televisi mencari-cari informasi tentang perkembangan berita bunuh dirinya Kizashi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum remeh... Tentu saja Kizashi masih hidup " _Tch, berita bodoh._ " Sasuke bergelut dalam pikirannya kala melihat isi berita tolol itu, _well_... Cukup! Hari yang melelahkan, namun kala mengingat Kizashi ia teringat juga dengan gadisnya, yang sekrang resmi mengikat hati, jiwa, dan raganya. Ya, Sasuke teringat akan gadis berambut merah muda itu, maka ia berjalan lambat menuju kamarnya.

 _Ruang rahasia bawah tanah, Markas AO._

Keadaan ruangan itu tidak begitu gelap seperti beberapa ruangan isolasi lainnya, walau hanya tiga buah lilin besar cukup untuk penerangan cahaya ruangan itu, Gaara memastikan keadaan Kizashi yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang yang memang disediakan disana;

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya obatnya yang diberikan Karin-san kemarin bekerja dengan bagus." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah, memangnya harus begitu. Eh, tetapi kalau aku pikir-pikir, marganya itu Haruno Kizashi ya dan wajahnya juga agak mirip dengan Cherry, apa jangan-jangan mereka...-"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya interupsi datang dari Utakata

"Oi, Gaara... ponselmu berbunyi, aku matikan atau aku jawab?" teriak Utakata

"Tsk, menganggu saja!" Gaara _mendumel dalam hati_ -

"Matikan saja!"

"Ok, baiklah."

.

* * *

 _We found love in hopeless place  
_ _Shine a light through an open door  
_ _Love and life I will divide  
_ _Turn away cause I need you more  
_ _Fell the heartbeat in my mind_

-We found love by Rihanna

* * *

.

Sepulangnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Sasuke tentunya) Sasuke langsung berjalan pelan menuju kamar pribadinya yang memang sengaja ia kunci dari luar karena takut akan kebiasaan teman-teman satu tim-nya keluar masuk kamar pribadinya terutama si Naruto sahabat berisiknya yang bodoh tetapi setiakawan

 _~Krietttt_

Sasuke membuka pintunya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Hn. Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

"Ah iya.. hehe... hmm, Uchi-"

"Ayo makan, sudah kusiapkan sup miso untukmu"

"Eh, tapi baju masih kotor begini"

"Ah, souka... Maaf." Sasuke mengambil kaus ( _t-shirt_ ) miliknya dari lemari dan celana pendeknya dan meletakkannya di tangan Sakura

"Ini, mandilah dulu ya, aku tunggu di dapur ya. O iya, ada sikat gigi baru di dekat kaca bulat dalam _pocket_ biru dan disebelahnya ada sabun cair, gunakan saja handukku yang kugantung disana, itu baru kok, oke segeralah mandi." Titah Sasuke mutlak.

"Ha'i, aku segera mandi ya." tutur Sakura yang tak sabaran karena ia merasa badannya sangat lengket dan berkeringat, weh... melihat Sasuke begini perhatiannya membuat Sakura melayang ke langit ke tujuh (?)

Sementara Sasuke menuju ke dapur menghangatkan sup miso tadi dan membuat teh hijau hangat. Sasuke teringat tingkah gadis berambut aneh itu, ah rambut unik, rambut merah muda, mata hijaunya yang indah, Sasuke terus memikirkan gadis itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dihatinya, Sasuke tak menyangka pertemuan di Hutan Aokigahara berakhir seperti ini, eh? Tidak! Maksudnya bisa sedekat ini, apalagi mengingat perkataan Naruto waktu lalu bahwa gadis berkulit seputih porselen itu pernah memberinya surat cinta di hari _valentine_ sewaktu SMP, eits... Tunggu sepertinya Sasuke menyimpannya di kotak tisu krem di dekat koper-

"Gomen, hehe... Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura yang masih berdiri di sisi meja makan

"Hn, duduklah. Semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita makan."

"Aa.. Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke!"

"Hu'um-" Sakura mencicipi kuah sup-nya dan ia menjilat bibirnya karena kuah menetes ke bibir ranumnya, melihat itu Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Sup-nya enak, kau pintar memasak juga ya." Sakura memuji masakan Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah... Sakura?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau ingin kubuatkan teh hangat tawar?"

"Oh, tidak terima kasih. Air mineral saja sudah cukup."

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Arigatou" Sakura tersenyum manis dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan acungan jempol.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata ciri khas-nya keluar dengan seringaian bangga diwajah tampannya. Oh I see, sekarang dia mendapat pujian dari seorang gadis, gadis yang sekarang menawan hatinya.

 _Menawan hatinya_

 _Menawan hatinya_

 _Menawan hatinya_

 _Tunggu...!_

 _Apa tadi...?_

 _Menawan hatinya!_

 _Jadi~_

 _Benarkah?..._

Seorang Sasuke dengan segala kecuekan dan terkenal tidak berperasaan terhadap gadis-gadis,  
sekarang... _Sedang jatuh cinta!_

 _Hn, ku akui iya!~_ Sasuke bergumul sendiri dengan pikirannya.

.

* * *

 _Oke, Cinta memang gila!_  
 _Tidak waras!_  
 _Ah, inikah yang namanya cinta?_  
 _Gila dan Irrasional_  
 _Kami-sama, aku suka sensasi ini  
Biarkan degup jantung ini menggila  
Biarkan nuansa hangat ini mendekap erat relung hatiku yang dingin  
Mengapa jatuh cinta terasa menyenangkan  
Sungguh, ini benar-benar gila!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejam tigapuluh menit kemudian._

Usai kegiatan makan siang, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama di ruang tengah. Sasuke mau menonton film laga sedangkan Sakura mau menonton film drama humor. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film _Deadpool_ , Ah.. Nampaknya Sasuke dan Sakura belum pernah menonton film _Deadpool_ sebelumnya dan benar saja film itu baru saja dibawa oleh Utakata (t _he pervert guy_ ) dua minggu yang lalu, yang belum sempat ditonton oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah jadi kita nonton _Deadpool_ ya!"

"Okay, nyalakan sekarang DvD player-nya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menonton film Deadpool sampai habis?"

"Belum."

"Hah? Yang benar saja... Kau beli dimana memangnya? Sayang loh kita udah beli tapi-"

"Tidak! Teman se-timku yang beli film ini, tadinya kami mau menonton bersama disini namun, karena banyak misi yang harus kami jalani jadinya ya kami menunda dulu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menonton bersama." Jelas Sasuke panjang dan lebar dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya.

"Oh, begitu ya." Sakura hanya ber-oh-oh saja dan matanya langsung teruju pada layar televisi

Film _Deadpool_ memang film drama _action_ yang dibumbui humor-humor dewasa denga bahasa yang vulgar, sebenarnya Sakura agak risih menonton film seperti ini ditemani seorang lelaki tetapi apa boleh buat. Toh, setidaknya dengan menonton film ini bisa menghiburnya sedikit dan melupakan sejenak beban dipundaknya dan Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya dan sesaat menahan nafas karena pada menit ke-42 itu adegan panas sang aktor utama dengan lawan mainnya diatas ranjang sedang berlangsung, Sakura mengigit bibirnya perlahan, sedangkan Sasuke merasa ada yang sesak dibawah sana, seketika ruangan itu berubah menjadi panas.

 _~Panas_

 _~Begitu panas_

 _~Sangat panas_

Sasuke mengeram pelan. "Sial, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi!" Sasuke bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Sakura memegang erat pinggiran kausnya "Oh.. Kami-sama, ada dia disampingku, ini tidak boleh begitu, ini berbahaya..iniiii-"

" _Sakura_... " Suara berat lelaki tampan behelaian raven itu memenuhi gendang telinga sakura

"..." Sakura terpaku demi apapun dia... Oh Kami-sama, mengapa suaranya begitu berat dan menghanyutkanaku dalam imanjinasi liar Wade Wilson dalam film _Deadpool_ itu, oh tidak.. Ini.. Ini salah, ini.. Berbahaya, _sial_.

Entah setan darimana menghasut Sasuke lelaki tampan dengan kepribadian yang kaku dan skeptis itu... Oh tidak, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sakura dan tangan kirinya mengesampingkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebelah wajah manisnya

.

 _Sesaat onyx-emerald saling berpandangan penuh arti._

 **.**

* * *

 _Aku... Aku melihat irisan kelam itu  
Mendominasi, mencengkram jiwaku,  
Jiwaku serasa terkurung dalam mata itu  
Mata itu... Matamu yang meresap hingga merasuki jiwaku  
Aku tak kuat, aku tak kuasa... Ingin aku berlari.. Berlari...  
Tapi... Aku tersesat didalamnya-  
Kemilau kelam matamu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diriku  
Cintakah, nafsukah... Aku tak peduli!  
Aku gila, aku tidak waras...  
Aku ingin tersesat selamanya dalam kelamnya matamu  
Mata kelammu membakar gairahku  
Nyalakan nafsu birahiku  
Sentuhlah aku, tenggelamkanlah aku dalam api gairah sialan ini...*_

* * *

 _Beberapa menit kemudian._

Waktu berputar begitu cepat bagaikan _roller coaster_ di taman hiburan. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bercumbu mesra diatas ranjang itu. Gairah membakar jiwa muda mereka berdua, kecupan demi kecupan erotis dan sentuhan-sentuhan panas ia berikan kepada gadis beririskan emerald itu. Nafas mereka memburu, deruan nafas yang terdengar begitu erotis... Desahan-desahan penuh gairah memenuhi kamar itu hingga-

"Sakura... Apa kau yakin menyerahkan _nya_ padaku?"

"..." Sakura mengiyakan dengan anggukan serta matanya yang terus menatap iris kelam Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Sasuke, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan misalnya saja; _mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, terima-kasih, atau aku berjanji aku akan bertanggung-jawab._ Tetapi, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang banyak mengobral kata-kata omong-kosong, "sejatinya Sasuke bukanlah pria brengsek" yang meniduri gadis-gadis lalu pergi dan mengatakan; _'Maaf, aku khilaf... Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, ini salah kita berdua, kita saling suka dan maaf kupikir sejauh ini kita tidak cocok, maaf maaf maaf.. dan bla bla bla...!'_ Tidak, lelaki sejati bukan seperti itu, demi Kami-sama aku akan menikahi perempuan merah muda ini, apapun yang terjadi, maafkan aku. Begitulah _pikiran Sasuke_ yang begelut kesana kemari, bukan hanya pikirannya yang bergelut tetapi raganya pun bergelut, berkeringat, dan mendesah nikmat diatas tubuh perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...akhhhh..." teriak kencang Haruno Sakura kala _hymen_ dalam kewanitaannya robek tertembus benda tumpul tak bertulang.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dan panik, ia mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke dan mengecup lembut bibir perempuan itu. Saat ia ingin memperdalam kecupan itu-

Drttt... Drtttt... Drttttt... _ponsel Sasuke berdering kencang_ dan akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu, ada nama Naruto tertera dilayar ponsel itu.

"Sasuke...! gawat, si tua Danzo-Oyabun, datang ke markas kita... cepat datanglah kemari-"

 _PIP_

"Tch, sial!" Sasuke mengeram rendah. Pikirannya tertuju pada Haruno Kizashi, ayah wanita _nya_.

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, ia segera menyudahi hal _itu_ dengan Sakura, ia menjelaskan singkat kepergiaannya keluar dan mengecup dahi perempuan merah muda itu.

"Sakura, aku akan segera kembali. Kau tetaplah disini, didalam lemari dapur ada banyak bahan-bahan makanan, masaklah nanti. Jangan keluar, tutup semua pintu dan jendela-" Ujarnya, Sasuke mengambil dua buah pistol dari kotak dalam lemari bajunya

"Ini, jika kau dalam bahaya saat aku tak ada, gunakan ini!" Titah Sasukepada wanitanya mantap sambil memberikan pistol yang berwarna hitam berukiran kalajengking cokelat.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan sedikit gemetar ia memegang pistol itu, ia memang sudah tahu profesi Sasuke saat mereka mengobrol bersama di meja makan tetapi otaknya terasa tumpul sekarang dengan adanya pistol ditangannya.

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

"Ow... ow.. Sasuke-kun. Senang kau sudah datang." Sapa Danzo-Oyabun remeh.

"Hn, apa maumu?"

"Berikan kunci ruang bawah tanah sekarang! Aku tahu semua... Kizashi masih hidup kan?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam lalu ia memberi kode kepada Shino untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu dan namun Naruto salah kaprah alias salah kira, Naruto terburu-buru mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kantung ikat pinggangnya. _Oh good_... itu kuncinya.

Naruto berlari begitu cepat seperti dikejar-kejar setan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto pada saat itu. Oh bagus sekali, kaki-tangan Danzo mengejar Naruto.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna "Naruto... !" Tuturnya dengan nada marah tersirat disana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan sempat menembakan beberapa pelurunya pada dua aank buah danzo-Oyabun disana, ia pun berlari tergesa-gesa menyusul si bodoh Naruto. _"Ck, Usuratonkachi!"_ Sasuke berdecak sebal dalam hati.

Di _pantry_ ruang bawah, dekat ruang isolasi tempat Kizashi berada. Gaara, Utakata, dan Shikamaru sedang asyik menghisap rokok mereka dan menikmati secangkir kopi latte mereka masing-masing dan bercerita hal-hal konyol dan tentang wanita. Suasana yang agak sepi disepanjang lorong tiba-tiba mendadak berisik dengan suara derapan demi derapan kaki-kaki yang berlarian kearah ruang isolasi. Gaara dan kawan-kawan melongo saat salah satu anak buah Danzo-Oyabun menodongkan laras panjang itu kearah Naruto, sementara pintu ruang isolasi Kizashi sudah terbuka lebar dan Kizashi masih terbaring diranjangnya, kelihatannya sudah sepenuhnya Kizashi telah pulih kembali. Eh? Tunggu~

.

 _-DORRR... !_

 **.**

Darah kental itu menciprati salah satu anak buah Danzo.

"Keparat kau Danzo!"Ujar Sasuke marah melihat perbuatan keji Danzo menembak kepala Naruto

"Ini harga yang harus kau bayar Sasuke-kun. Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, mengerti!"

Keributan itu membangunkan Kizashi. Pria paruh baya itu terbangun, ia menlangkahkan kakinya kerah Danzo-Oyabun, seraya berkata:

"Hentikan!"

"Oh... Kukira kau sudah membusuk ditanah, heh!" Ujar Danzo memandang remeh pria bermarga Haruno itu.

"Danzo! Lepaskan dia... Dia tidak bersalah, kau telah memfitnahnya! Jika kau tak mau melepaskan maka aku akan menembakmu, mengerti!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, bocah sialan!" Danzo begitu geram dengan tingkah Sasuke kali ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkhianat padanya. Sungguh ia gelap mata hingga ia menodongkan laras panjangnya kearah Sasuke dan Kizashi mengigit lengan Danzo yang diperban itu dan berlari kearah Sasuke dengan cepat.

 _-DORR_

 _-DORR_

 _-DORR_

 _-DORR..._ Empat peluru sialan itu menembus punggung Kizashi

"Aaaaarghhhh...!" Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya, mimpi buruk tepatnya, mata onyx-nya sudah terbuka sempurna setelah beberapa kali mengerjap, saat tangan kanannya seperti memegang sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. _Feel so handy**_ ia melirik kesampingnya.

"Kyaaaaa... Dasar mesum!" Sakura berteriak heboh kala ia terbangun karena ada tangan kekar menyentuh payudaranya dan What the- ia menemukan dirinya polos tanpa busana dan tangan kanannya menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Demi Kami-sama, ia melihat telapak tangan kanannya dihiasi seperti sebuah cairan merah yang setengah mengering dan dengan bodohnya ia menciumnya, and voilla.. bau amis yang menjijikan menusuk aroma penciumannya.

"A-a-apa... apaan ini? Bisa kau jelaskan ini pria mesum, kau brengsek!"

"..." Sasuke begitu shock ia pun mendapati dirinya telanjang hanya saja selimut tipis biru tua menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan ia menilik sedikit kedalam seprai putih polos itu seperti menampakan bercak-bercak warna merah dan warna putih kental yang setengah mengering. _Oh Gosh, dammit!_

 _~Hening_

 _~Hening_

 _~Hening_

 _~Saling berpandangan_

 _~Mata lurus dengan pandangan kosong_

 _~Pikiran berlari kesana-kemari_

 _~Stress? TIDAK!_

 _~Kau Salah!_

 _~Ini lebih dari kata stress atau semacamnya!_

 _~Gila? Ya, bukan sepertinya tapi ini meman a_

 _~Cukup! Apa? Ku katakan cukup!_

 _~Eh?_

 _~STOP... !_

"Sasuke... ?" Suara Sakura begitu serak dan akhirnya keluar juga karena tadi suaranya seperti ada yang menahan (?)

"..." Sasuke bingung. Benar-benar bingung, bukankah tadi dia sedang berada di markasnya bersama Naruto, Shino, dan yang lainnya melawan Danzo-Oyabun. Tapi ini apa? Apakah tadi semua mimpi, berarti menonton film bersama juga mimpi? Tunggu... J-a-d-i ini semua itu mimpi lalu mengapa aku dan gadis? Ah, wanita ini? Apa ini? Ini apa?

"Sasuke... ?" Sekali lagi suara serak itu bergetar dan ia meremas erat selimut biru tua itu

 _Sakura menangis_

 _Sial, dia benar-benar menangis_

 _Sakura... Jangan menangis._

Sasuke benar-benar diambang batas kebingungan. Semua tidak masuk logika, otak jeniusnya seakan terlempar menghilang kemana. Baiklah, dia berpikir sejenak, mendinginkan kepala, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Sementara Sakura, wanita yang disampingnya terus-menerus menangis dalam diam, air matanya membasahi wajah manisnya dan selimut pun terkena imbasnya.

"Hn, maaf~ Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan, bulan ini aku menikahimu. Ini memang terdengar gila. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk hal itu, tetapi aku adalah pria yang bertanggung-jawab walaupun tanganku berlumuran darah-" Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil menutup kedua iris onyx indahnya.

"Percayalah, aku pria bertanggung-jawab dan aku selalu memegang teguh kata-kataku karena aku seorang Uchiha!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan tatapan kelembutan yang ia hadiahkan untuk wanita disampingnya, Sakura _nya_.

Sakura terdiam dan mencerna setiap untaian kata yang terdengar tegas dan mantap ditelinganya. Menikah? Secepat itukah ( _blush_ ) bahkan Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, meskipu tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selimut biru tua yang seharusnya ia merasa dingin tetapi... Ini rasanya { _ia menutup matanya sebentar} hangat sekali ya._

"Hei, kupikir aku masih menyimpan surat _valentine_ -mu, hn." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bercanda dan wajah datarnya, _Well... Creepy? No, isn't._ Apapun itu Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke dia tampan dan menawan, pria tampan berwajah datar dengan sejuta pesona yang terukir indah bagaikan pahatan Dewa Apollo Yunani.

.

* * *

Eyes On Fire © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Akhirnya percakapan itu selesai danmereka berdua sedang mandi bersama. Sakura menggosok punggung Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke menikmati sensasi jari-jemari Sakura yang menyentuh kulitnya, rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Hati Sasuke yang selama ini diliputi kegelapan dan kekosongan seperti terisi dan menangkapseberkas cahaya yang menuntunnya membuka ruang hatinya yang telah lama mati dan hidup kembali. Hutan Aokigahara ya? sepintas senyuman tipis nan tulus terlukis diwajah tampannya. Well, Sasuke berikir sejenak.

"Sakura... 2 minggu lagi kita menikah ya!"

"Hah?!"

"Tapi, Tousan?"

"Tenang saja, aku selalu dapat apa yang aku mau!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada angkuh terselip disana.

"..."

"Sakura, berbaliklah aku ingin itu~"

"Apa?" Sakura berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. Well, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil dengan tingkat hentai maksimal.

~CUP

"Kyaaaaa..."

 _[selanjutnya bisa dibayangan sendiri seperti apa ya minna-san :D]_

 _._

* * *

 _The Very End_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** terima kasih untuk supportnya sehingga saya membuat bonus chapter khusus untuk ff ini, semoga suka dan terhibur ya minna-san! :)

*Puisi dadakan punya Joan yang terinspirasi pas baca _novel_ nya Alice Munro

** _Feel so handy_ itu istilah yang Joan pinjem dari Kaho-senpai (salah satu author favourite Joan tuh... ehehe :D) itu loh yang ff dengan title "KONOHA TALKSHOW WITH UCHIHA FAMILY"

Joan juga mau bilang dankje banyak-banyak alias thankyou so much buat sugirusetsuna (a.k.a Hana) sempet PM-PM-an beberapa waktu yang lalu. Secara gak langsung Hana kasih tahu Joan soal bedanya fict sama ficlet. Hmm, what a good one. Vielen dank Hana! ;) (Pssttt... Dia juga salah satu author favourite Joan, she's smart maybe genius writer, so humble and friendly)

.

.

 **Special Thanks To** :

 **Greentea Kim, Inka Bluecherry, MissCookies Kawaii, Riss Taufan, SasuSakuFic, Sasuke darKEvil, Sri334, kimtaerinrin, lightflower22, yuanthecutegirl, devanichi, hanayou70, Hanazono Yuri, vanessawijaya, Nara Aneri, Younghee Lee, Ri, teeeneji, and Sasara Keiko.**

* * *

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan


End file.
